Love Has No Limits
by EternalEmotions107
Summary: AxOxJ. Vague hints of YxU. I'll give you a hint: Pink, Purple, Blue, and Gray. Who is gray you ask? Read and find out. Warning: Humor Abroad!


**Ok, randomness. And before anyone bashes on me for being an awfully slow writer, I would like to point out that I've been BUSY this week and the week before. I had the Science Fair, the Winter Dance, and now MidTerms! I'm not going to make promises that I can't keep anymore about updating. So instead of saying it WILL be out, I can say that I will TRY VERY HARD to update on Thursday, 'cuz I'll be done with testing then. Anyways, enjoy this ridiculous one-shot I made when I was bored. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person: Kadic Academy; Boys' Dorm Hallway<strong>

_Maybe, no wait – uh, no. _Aelita stopped for the dozenth time. _But he might . . . or not. _She lowered her hand and stuffed it in her pocket. "I shouldn't," she whispered. Sighing, she was about to turn around, and stopped again. _This is ridiculous, _she scolded herself. _He wouldn't say no, would he? He might._

The pink haired teenager had recently turned 13, and began to wonder if she could try dating. And not just anyone. "Jeremie," she spoke softly, his name echoing quietly through the empty hallway. He was her savior, her best friend. At least, she hoped so. Recently, Jeremie had been busier then ever, rarely spending time with her and all of his time in front of his computer. It annoyed and upset her to no end, but she still found comfort in her other friends – Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. Each was different than the next, and they were all very close to her.

There had been some days that Aelita felt like they were their own little group while she and Jeremie worked together. This suspicion – and fear – had been put to rest over time. Still, Aelita hoped that Jeremie would include himself more in their non-Lyoko related activities. In fact, just yesterday, she found herself moping alone in the hallway heading to Odd and Ulrich's dorm for company when Jeremie's voice stood out among theirs. She could still remember the words he spoke.

_=Flashback=_

"_I'm sorry, _what _was that?" Odd asked incredulously. "You're in love?"_

"_Yup, she's great." Jeremie's voice sounded dreamy and filled with admiration. _

"_Ah love. Once again it's captured another soul." Odd tried to imitate Jeremie's tone of voice and failed horribly. He did, however speak with great casualty, something that surprised Aelita and probably shouldn't have. _

"_Yeah, except you Odd," Ulrich added mellowly with a hint of teasing and yet obviousness._

"_Oh yeah?" Odd challenged. "I have a date tomorrow!"_

"_And you'll have another one the day after that," Ulrich shot back._

"_And what about you huh?" demanded Odd. "Love's claimed you too?"_

"_Uhh, uh well . . ." Ulrich stuttered._

"_Wait 'til Yumi hears about this!" Odd exclaimed triumphantly._

"_ODD!" There was the sound of shoving and annoyed mumbles that followed. Aelita felt releived; Yumi was not the girl that Jeremie loved, or Odd for that matter._

_Finally, Jeremie announced, "Well, I'm off to see her." He exited and looked shocked to find Aelita standing outside. "Oh, hey Aelita!"_

"_Hello Jeremie." Aelita smiled pleasantly. She shuffled her feet, studying her boots as she did so. "How are you?"_

_"Good, good," he replied in a hurried voice. "You?"_

_"I'm fine, thanks." She forced a nervous smile._

"_Uh, well, it was really nice to see you," he stumbled out. _

"_You too!" She stopped and turned red at her outburst. "I mean, um, see you later."_

"_See you Aelita!" He hurried off._

_Grinning widly, she stepped into Odd and Ulrich's dorm, hugging herself. "Hey there Princess," Odd greeted, throwing an arm around her shoulder. Aelita was surprised to feel herself blush at his touch. Shacking it off and still feeling unnerved, she sat at the edge of his bed. "Why so happy?"_

"_I just heard great news." _I might have a chance, _she thought triumphantly._

=End of Flashback=

And now here she was, trying to decide whether to ask out Jeremie Belpois. "Girls can ask out guys," she reminded herself. "Yumi had even said so."

It should be easy, but no, she couldn't even knock at his door. Was it sheer nerve juice, or something holding her back? _Holding me back? Why would I? _She shook her head. "I just don't want him to reject me, that's all."

"Hey again Princess!"

Aelita turned to see a purple clad boy with blonde spiked up hair approching her. "Oh, hi Odd."

"Jeremie sure has an interesting door doesn't he?" he asked sarcastically, noticing how her fist hovered a few inches away from it.

"Oh, well uh – " she didn't know exactly what to say **(A/N This takes place in Season 2, so she's still a little new)**

"Don't worry, Ulrich's tried knocking on Yumi's door plenty of times!" He smiled goofily.

"Oh really?" Her pink eyebrows rose.

"Yup!"

"Well, remind me not to trust you with my secrets!"

"Hey!" Odd feigned a hurt look.

Softening slightly, she added, "Except for Lyoko of course."

"That's better." He nudged her. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Aelita grinned as he walked away, cool and aloof. She was glad that they acted so natural around each other. _Except for yesterday . . . that spark. _Standing up taller, she added in her thoughts, _Well if Odd and I can act natural around each other, then why can't Jeremie and I? Jeremie is just as important to me ad Odd, right? _With a new sense of confidence rushing over her, she swung the door open, not even bothering to knock. What she saw made her freeze up completely.

"Oh, you're so good to me!" Jeremie whispered between kisses. "You do so much for me!"

"Uh Jeremie?" Aelita's eyes widened.

"And look at you – built so flawlessly!" He pressed his lips to his lover once more.

"Jeremie?"

"You're everything I've ever wanted. You're so perfect!"

"Jeremie!"

"I love you! Oh, how I love you!"

"Jeremie!"

"Oh baby!" He let his tongue slide over the flat surface.

Aelita stood motionlessly, not sure whether to laugh or scream, for Jeremie had been so intoxicated by his computer that he hadn't even noticed her enter the room. She watched in a daze as he kissed his computer – an ancient old thing that seemed to be the only thing that could preoccupy his attention 24/7. He continued to shoot off loving compliments are force his lips over the screen until Aelita cleared her throat loudly.

"Aelita!" Jeremie spun around in his chair, his face hot and red. "Uh – I can explain!"

"So you're not making out with your computer?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see." He wrapped an arm around it. "We're . . . we're very happy together." He blushed and lowered his head.

Aelita stared for a moment, then laughed humorlessly and fled the room. She chuckled as she strode down the hallway once more. This time, a new attitude had taken place of the old, shy Aelita. _What an idiot,_ she thought of Jeremie. Who the hell makes out with their computer anyway?

After reaching the next floor down, she noticed Odd again. Glad that she had caught up with him, she called out to him. "Odd!"

He turned around and perked up. "Yeah?"

"Wanna go out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I love and I hate. Oh well, my first one shot! Yay! If you love Jeremie then this wasn't the story for you now was it? Hehe . . . anyways, before I forget, I've made an outline for Best Friends Until the End, up until Chapter 20. So updating should be easier. Updating days are usually Tuesday and Thursday. Fridays and the Weekends are only sometimes. Mondays and Wednesdays are no-nos. Sorry for any OOCness in anyone. Also, tell me if I did ok in Third Person. I'm actually taking back what I said about third person on my profile and considering writing like this more. What do you think? Tell me after you -<strong>

**R & R**


End file.
